


Pleasure and Sensuality

by hose0kk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hot Tub Sex, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Makoto comes back home to her shared apartment exhausted, when she's suggested taking a warm bath - she pulls Ren into the bathtub with her.





	Pleasure and Sensuality

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for my friend, mika! Please go check out her art, she loves shumako as I much as I do and she deserves all the love! Here's her twt; https://twitter.com/withindorkness?s=09
> 
> this fic turned much lewder than I want it to be but I loved this idea SO much. anyway, enjoy ;)

Being a police commissioner wasn't easy for Makoto, she knew what she was doing. But she never knew it would be dreadful and exhausting.

She was so close to her apartment now. Not her sister's apartment, _her_ apartment. The home she moved in with her boyfriend a few months ago. She's slowly growing to love the place.

She leaned against the cold walls on the elevator as it slowly brought her to her floor. She closed her eyes, she just wanted to sleep right there. But she also wanted to be in her comfortable home, on her comfortable bed, with her Ren. 

Hearing the bell ring and the elevator computerised voice saying she was on the right floor, she shot back open her eyes and tighten her grip on her bag before walking back to her door. She took a minute to fish through her belongings of her keys placed somewhere before unlocking the door open.

She was first greeted with silence as the apartment was quite dark, she could make out a few boxes still not unpacked and a single couch in the middle of the room with a wide screen television. Taking off her shoes and coat, she noticed the familiar dress shoes that Ren had bought for his job next to hers. She smiled for no reason, feeling a bit happy. She yawned, feeling more sleepier inside the warm apartment than she was outside freezing.

 _He must turned on the heater._ Makoto thought, he must've knew that the cold weather would get out of hand once she made back home.

She saw the bright light coming out of the open door of her shared bedroom with Ren, she softly smiled and knocked. She sees her beloved boyfriend cuddled up in the bed, reading one of Makoto's favourite books. He looked up and simply grinned.

"You're back late." He smugly chuckled, putting down the book on the side. He beckoned the young woman to his side.

Sluggish but still keeping on a cute smile for him, Makoto closed the door and practically dropped on the sheets. Relieved feeling the silky blankets coming intact with her tired body. She felt a hand stroking her hair, she looked up to Ren and scoot herself further onto the man's lap.

"I'm tired. That's all." She muffled her words, settling happily on his comfortable thighs.

Ren bent down to kiss her but Makoto whined, whispering her excuse as _"I'm smelly from work, don't kiss me just yet."_

Ren laughed as he shook his head, kissing her anyways. He brushed away the her bangs hiding her ears and eyes before placing gentle smooches on her cold skin.

"Your ears are like ice." He whispered, pecking her outer earlobe before moving to her cheeks - and finally her lips. They spent a while in the bed just lightly kissing each other since Makoto was out of energy until Ren finally pulled away.

"Would a hot bath make you feel better?" Ren asked, rubbing her sore shoulders. Makoto thought about it first before nodding weakly.

"A bath sounds heavenly."

And so, with lots of convincing to herself, Makoto stood up from the bed to change out of her uniform clothes and only wore a towel around her naked body. She turned on the tap and waited by the sink for the warm water to fill up while she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She then checked the temperature by dipping her hand and turned off the water before stripping off the towel and dipped her body into the bath. She sighs in joy as she soaked herself into the warm water engulfing her fatigued muscles and stood like that for a couple minutes before closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ren who wasn't tired at all was almost a few pages finished with Makoto's book but decided to finish it later when his girlfriend awaited him in the bathroom. He got out of the bed, knocked on the door and opened to see the girl face halfway into the water. She opened her eyes to the male by the bathroom door and sat up.

Makoto smiled. "Wash me?"

Ren snorted, nodding then stripping off his clothes on the bathroom floor. He climbed into the bath tub as Makoto made some space for her lover to sit. She then pulled the man into another brief kiss before turning around. Immediately, Ren helped her by washing her hair and body and giving some convenient back massage as a plus. Makoto was in absolute joy.

The brunette always thought how good the man is with his hands, she was almost falling asleep in the water from relaxing into Ren's embrace. She then felt the same hands wrap around her waist in the water and dropped her head back to his broad shoulder, she melted into Ren more once he started kissing her neck suggestively.

She closed her eyes, loving the way every kiss on her skin was so light and soft. Soon, the male started biting her jawline and up to her ears, his hot breath in her ears sent chills down her spine as she felt him lick her earlobes and stroke her stomach in the water.

"I want to touch you.. Can I touch you?" Ren asked, waiting desperately for permission. She nodded frantically. 

Was it just her or did the water get even warmer? Makoto didn't know but all she knew that she was liking where the bath was going right now.

"Ren." She murmured, exhaling. Her head in a daze of how much her boyfriend was overwhelming her.

"...I missed you." Ren uttered, carefully licking the water off of her nape. "I missed you so much."

"Mmm, ah- I-I.. missed you too." She gasped once he reached to touch her breasts, fondling with them. She arched her back, sticking her lower back more on Ren's lap and there, she felt it.

Ren barely made a sound when Makoto sat directly onto his growing cock but the brunette felt the shift in his hips when she did. Boldly, Makoto decided to rub her ass onto the hard cock and she heard nothing but a sharp inhale. She craved more to hear Ren's sounds, his voice moaning and calling her name. 

The young woman guided the male's hands to pinch her pink nipples while she let the other hand roam her thighs, preserving dangerously between her legs where her womanhood was begging to be touched by her lover's fingers, or his cock no less.

Makoto quietly moaned as Ren's fingers touched her perked nipples, she flinched at the teasing he had made by rubbing a finger on her clit underwater before reaching to the other nipple. Now, he was fondling with both of her firm nubs.

"I was thinking of you all day." Ren whispered seductively, kissing her dripping hair.

"Really?" She moaned out her words, she raised her knees so that she could press her slit onto the hard length. Both of them froze up as their sexes made contact with each other.

"I-I touched myself thinking of you toda- _f-fuck._ " He cursed, Makoto already started grinding on top of the tip. She held on to both of the edges of the tub, raising her hips up and down on the head.

"You touched yourself, huh?" Makoto smiled, sticking out her lower back so that her ass was raised up to Ren's sight. He bit his lips hard, letting his cock grow harder until it stood up by itself for Makoto to rut her little cunt on it. She looked back to her lover, his eyes were straight on her ass. She giggled.

She took her sweet time by fucking herself while Ren constricted himself by only roaming the girl's hips and navel, digging his nails into her skin. Makoto then reached down to hold the cock in her hand and grinded her clit down on the tip roughly, she moaned. She wasn't entirely putting the entire thing inside her yet but it felt so good against her clitoris. 

"Oh, Ren..! Mhmmm, oh my god." She circled her hips on the head, closing her eyes as she gripped on the edge of the tub.

Ren slips out a groan, cursing. His little fun a few hours ago by himself was nothing compared to this, he watched his lover pleasurably fucked the head of his cock in the water.

"Turn around. I wanna see your face." Ren breathed, turning her around and the girl pulled him into an open mouth rough kiss. He had barely any time to react when Makoto was practically cramming her tongue down his throat. Their saliva mixing obscenely as Ren hungrily kissed her back. Both of them wrapping their arms around each other, hands sinfully touching, gripping, squeezing their slick muscles and skin. 

"Let me eat you out. You do want that?" Ren pulled away, smirking, biting her lower lip as his hands snaked all over her body in the right places.

The brunette almost came right there, she didn't know how long she was waiting to hear those words. "Y-Yes, please." 

Carefully, the young man helped his lover climb on top of the tub's edge; letting her sit down against the cold cemented wall. She flinched at the cold sensation against her warm back. With both of her feet still in the warm water, Ren spread the girl's legs and he was greeted with a gorgeous sight of her fleshy pink cunt aching to be tasted.

Ren licked his lips hungrily before darting his tongue out to lap her juices, humming when Makoto jerked at the feeling of the vibrations. He flicked his tongue between the slit and parted the lips, delving inside the inner walls. She tasted bitter yet so delicious, Ren just couldn't get enough of it. He rubbed the girl's thighs, raising one of the legs on his back while spreading the other one more.

His slow and gentle motions are driving her insane, his tongue drifting in and out of her entrance which was wet from the water and from her arousal. She couldn't keep her mouth shut, she just wanted Ren to stick his tongue deeper inside her so that she was screaming for it. She started to roll her hips into his face, giving her the control of the rhythm. She gripped his hair hard, pushing his head to her throbbing pussy.

"Does it feel good? Feeling my tongue in your pussy, baby?" He grunted into the clit, sucking up her wetness. Makoto suddenly cried, her breasts bouncing up and down in the rhythm of her thrusts. She continued to ride herself in Ren's mouth and found herself pinching her nubs for more satisfaction while listening to the wet sounds of her pussy. 

"Re-Ren, Ren! Ren..! _Aaaah_ , please do that againnn...ngh-" She slurred, her moans drowning out any sort of sentence she was trying to make out. Ren breathed in deep before sucking Makoto's slit again with his tongue, drool slowly dripping from his mouth. She screamed, hitting the back of her head against the wall as her thighs trembled in Ren's hands. She threw her hand to her mouth, muffling her loud yells. 

Ren looked up in midst of him eating her out and he saw the tears of pleasure forming in her half lidded eyes, her flushing face beautifully contrasting with her sweaty body. Her lips opened wide to let out all sorts of desperate noises, one of her hands were shutting them up while the other hand was too busy gripping Ren's damp hair. She looked stunning in this state. 

"I-I'm so close, please-" She cried, gasping when Ren pulled away from her. She almost looked frustrated when he did so, her pussy was clenching over nothing. "W-Why.."

Ren male licked his lips, wiping away the drool. He stood up on his knees, kissing her face lovingly while circling his index finger on her navel before slipping the finger between her folds. Makoto closed her eyes and sighed in relief, squeezing her walls around the digit. The male growled at the feeling.

"You taste so good and _fuck_ , you're so tight. I can't wait to be inside of you." He muttered, eyeing his lover in such need.

"..I want you inside me, now." Makoto whimpered pathetically, doing the same thing as he did. Her eyes grazed over at the raging erection standing on his stomach, neglected.

"Be patient." He chuckled, sinking another finger in her without warning, thrusting the two digits harder.

"What if I don't want to- oh yes, ah.." She mewled. They continued on like this for the pass couple of minutes with Ren whispering his dirty thoughts and wants into Makoto's ear. She secretly loved listening to her boyfriend's filthy talk, it made her even hornier. 

She nuzzled her head into the man's shoulder, begging for him to put another digit and he complies to the plea. Her voice changes a tone higher, letting out small squeaks and whimpers of pleasure. She rocked her hips, wanting to be penetrate even deeper and her lover listens to her plea again. 

"I'm going to c-cum, I want to cum..! _Please_ , Ren.." She cried, breathing heavily. She moaned his name again before it quickly cut into a gasp when he curled his finger up in her, rubbing against the spot that has her eyes rolling back to see stars. His ministrations speed and the water sloshed from her feet kicking in the water as she arches her back and rocked her hips into his fingers harder.

Ren lets out a surprised groan as he feels his fingers getting constricted in her warm walls. Oh, how he would love to have his cock replacing his fingers right now, it flicked up in interest just thinking about it. He watched the girl ride off her orgasm, mesmerised by the way her cunt produced more and more wetness on his fingers.

Makoto opened her eyes to see her flustered boyfriend with his hand stroking his the tip of his cock. She smirked. Pulling the man into another passionate kiss, biting his bottom lip. "It's my turn. Are you ready?"

They changed back to their positions in the tub. Ren was settle back in the lukewarm water, his dick sticking out of the water and still urging between his legs. Makoto on the other hand climbed back on his lap, sitting right on top of the erection. She took a hold of the dick and guided in between her folds. She was still horny from her last orgasm so she took her time to slide down the cock in her. 

"Does it feel good?" She purred the same sentence Ren used on her, running her fingers through his hair. She stood on her knees, positioned Ren's legs in between both of her legs. She raised herself up and continued where she stopped before. Not quite sinking all the way through but just enough for herself feeling best. It was torture for the male and Makoto knew that, she just wanted to tease the man a little bit longer. She let the water splash between their bodies as she angled herself better on the cock, she could see in the corner of her eye that their bathroom mirror was fogged up from all their hot breaths, sweat and sex. 

Ren nodded to the question, face flushing. He loved watching Makoto dominate on top of him. There was just something about seeing the woman he loved wet from top to bottom has his dick throbbing for more contact. Of course, he was fucking horny and wanted nothing to fuck his fuckable girlfriend all night. He pulled the girl closer to his body so he could nip on her nipples as he groped her beautifully shaped hips and ass, telling her that he was waiting.

Makoto kept an uneven pace of grinding on his cock, slowly entering herself with quick little moans and whines escaping her mouth. It felt so fucking good. She locked eyes with Ren, who was breathing hard and looked like an absolute wreck.

Ren stopped himself from accidentally thrusting up into her and waited impatiently for the girl to adjust herself. He brushed the girl's lips with his fingers and she took the thumb into her mouth, sucking and licking it.

 _She's such a tease._ He thought, his mouth parted and lips red and wet, as though he had been biting on them too hard. His eyes were even darker than usual, nothing but pure lust radiating from his gaze as he completely take in the beautiful image of his woman before him.

"Oh..! f-fuck." She whimpered, trembling in her lover's aid before taking the entire cock in her. She caressed his damp hair, her pussy creating squelching sounds in the echoing bathroom along with her moans.

"Y-You can move, fuck, just move.." The throbbing pressure of Ren's cock was almost too much for her, but it was everything she wanted. She also never knew how dirty it felt to fuck in the bathroom, the water was getting outside the tub and dripping all over the floor. 

The male obeyed her girlfriend's orders and rolled his hips up. Makoto shuddered when she pushed down her cunt particularly hard and his cock managed to press on her spot. She moaned loudly and tighten around him, getting a groan from Ren in return. 

"Jesus, Makoto. I-I can't hold on anymore please, baby." He groaned, bucking his hips into the tight embrace. He can feel it pulsing, her sticky wetness was acting as lube and it was swallowing his cock so nicely.

 _Baby._ She loved hearing those syllables out of his mouth, she was Ren's baby. Always - only for him. 

"Baby. B-Baby..! G-God, fuck me harder, please.." She moaned it out, loving every second of the thick length entering her and out. Every pump and thrust felt like electricity running through her body, she felt so _full_ when he was inside of her.

"It's so tight, Makoto." He groaned loudly, squeezing her thighs as he thrusts up into her. The way Ren was flinching at every touch of their sensitive skin, when he twisted his face in deep pleasure while his throat bubbles up with slow moans. It was music to Makoto's ears. She wanted to hear more of him.

The brunette, still keeping up the pace by bouncing on his cock. She continued further to tease him to his limit. "What part of me were you thinking of me today when I was gone? A-Ah.. It seems you had fun." She gripped the man's shoulder, slipping out a breathy giggle. 

Ren's face grew hotter by the minute, he felt so overwhelmed. "Everything about you." He grit his teeth, jerking his hips in frustration.

"...Everything, from your eyes, your mouth on my cock, your fingers touching me, your body against mine, your beautiful hips and your little pussy tightening up when I fuck you all night- Oh my _god-_ " He rambled on, rolling his head back and quicken his pace, his eyes were shut close in pure essence. He couldn't last much longer. Makoto torturously sink down into Ren's hips with her own, making him harder to hold in his orgasm. 

The water volume decreased in the tub since most of it splashed out from their dirty doings, so they had more space for their bodies to be intact with skin on skin and not skin in water. Makoto hummed as slick juices drop between her legs so she decided to start putting some strength in her hips. She couldn't help the tears building up in her eyes, her cries dissolving into soft whimpers as she rocked back faster. She tried her best to indulge the heavy cock in her.

"Makoto." Ren could listen to those wet skin slapping noises that his cock and her ass was making all day, it would burn in his brain and he'd never get tired of it. He was practically moaning every syllable of Makoto's name by now. His stomach wrenched in the familiar fire pooling low in his abdomen, he's so close and he could tell that she was too.

"Fuck- fuck, yes. Right there! _Awmnh_.. yes.." Makoto was drooling now on her boyfriend's shoulder, her cunt was getting sore and her legs are dead tired from moving so much but the fire inside her was screeching for more friction.

Ren held on to Makoto's lower back to his dear life, fucking her sharp and fast. Just the way she liked it. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, biting it and creating hickies. When Makoto dropped her hips a little deeper, she actually screamed out loud as Ren's length rammed directly into her sweet spot. Another wave of both tears and slick washed over her, pleasure wracking her body as Ren managed to keep his pace the exact same. 

Makoto barely remember how to breathe properly, still shivering from the heat and pleasure. She could feel herself tipping dangerously close to her edge as she lets out high-pitched cries, her tears wetting her cheeks from so much pleasure. "I'm.. gonna cum..!"

"Fuck, me too." Ren cupping the girl's cheek in his hand, kissing her. Their pants and moans were slipping out of their lips as they both braced themselves for their orgasms.

"C-Cum inside, please! Cum in my pussy, Ren..!" Makoto dug her nails into her boyfriend's back, crying into his shoulder as she clenched hard around Ren. She shoved herself on the cock one last time before matching her moans with her lover, coming the same time with him. As the male shot his load inside her, she moaned at the warm liquid filling her up. She rolled her eyes back, unable to shut her mouth with a loud yells of Ren's name that she was sure the whole apartment building heard.

Ren grunted, pumping his cum in his girlfriend as white liquid started flowing down his dick and Makoto's thighs. The feeling was indescribable, it felt like they were bursting as both of them kept riding out their orgasms for the last couple of minutes. The brunette rested her head on her lover's chest, hearing his erratic heartbeat. Her hips slowly came to a stop as her last few tears ran down her face. She breathed heavily, she felt more exhausted than she was before this but she felt satisfied.

Ren silently urged the girl to look up and he brushed away her tears before softly kissing her. He stroked her damp hair, taking in the precious moment between them. He panted into her mouth before pecking her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, watching her blink her eyes and nodded tiredly, she casted a shy smile to her lover.

"We're dirty again." Makoto laughed, which sounded more like a croak because of how hoarse her voice was.

"Well, we were washing up for a reason." Ren grinned, laughing at the spilled water on the bathroom floor.

It took a while for Ren to fill up the bath tub again and the couple did wash each other this time, with innocent intentions as they shared stories about their day and kisses to one another. Rinsing off, both of them carefully got out the tub one step at a time.

Makoto suddenly wobbled on shaky legs once she tried to walk, Ren instinctively helped her on her feet and walked her to the dry part of the floors. The male watched his lover limped in her walk as she reached for her towel and wrapped it around her spent naked body. He placed a gentle smooch on her cheek, apologising.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough." Ren took his towel and placed it on her wet hair. He ruffled her brunette hair, helping her to dry off before leaning his forehead against hers.

Makoto blushed. "It's alright. I-I.. enjoyed it." She embarrassedly admitted, tracing circles on his chest.

Ren's heart quicken as his face grew hot. He wasn't sure what to say, he felt his face grow hotter once he remembered what he said while he was in the tub, his horniness always overtook his senses and his words but he always seems to be ashamed of admitting that he did like dirty talking. What he didn't know was that Makoto _loved_ it.

Makoto shared eye contact with the young man, tipping on her tippy toes to reach a kiss on her lover's lips. She let her arms slip around his neck as she ghosted lightly over his chest and abdomen, she couldn't deny the still fire in her need to fuck her boyfriend again. She guided the boy's hand to her ass as he was occupied with her kisses. She pulled the man closer to her, letting the limp cock make contact with the rough surface of the towel she was wearing - the only clothing that was blocking their skin. 

Aching to be able embrace the warmness again, Makoto unwrapped her towel and let it fall to her ground and close the space between them immediately. The both of them shivered at their electricity running through their bodies as the same feeling came back to them again.

Ren, who was mostly confused and half horny pulled away from their make out session. "Makoto, what are you doing?" He breathed heavily, his cock twitched as it was trapped between their stomachs.

Feeling extremely sensitive and turned on, Makoto took the towel that was on her head and wrapped it around her boyfriend's neck, pulling his face down nearer to hers. Her hot breath interfering with his, she looked him in his hungry eyes that had the same thought she had.

"I was wondering.." She roamed her hand down his abs and down his navel and pubic hair, stopping directly on his cock that was erected again against his stomach. "If we could go another round-"

She smirked, taking a hold of the cock and pumped a few strokes. Ren gulped, slipping out a moan as he gripped her hips. "In the bed?" She whispered.

"I thought you were tired - _baby_." Ren licked his lips, his nose nuzzling with hers as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

Makoto felt her pussy grow wetter as the liquid dripping from her thighs was either hers - or Ren's. She definitely wanted to feel him inside of her again.

"Sleep can wait." Makoto quickly pulled the man into another kiss, wrapping one leg around his hips. Ren wasted no time to pick her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and carried her off to the bed. The whole night was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> kink: ren calling makoto "baby" is the fucking best thing ever. don't @ me on this bdjdndjd


End file.
